


The look

by Icouldbeahippie



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Luz Noceda, Cannon divergent after that, Dense Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, also, and future make out, but maybe not so disastrous?, but not so dense really. Just nervous, jump in time chapters, maybe something more in future future, not beta desing sorry, this will be a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldbeahippie/pseuds/Icouldbeahippie
Summary: She has been trying so hard, and she’s not even close. The sadness that nags at the edge of her consciousness is somehow diminished on nights like this. Nights where she feels loved, and content. And also a little flustered, she admits as she looks up from setting her pieces and the board and finds Amity’s eyes boring into her own with such a ferocity that her pulse goes haywire.Or: its been almost a year sinse the Emperor's castle. Luz still looks for a way to get back the the human realm, but her growing limbs are a tell tale sign that it's going as planned.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The look

She could feel them. Luz was certain that if she looked up she would see the golden eyes staring right into her brain. This wasn’t exactly new, she wasn’t aware of when it had begun, maybe a few months ago? But she was absolutely sure that each time she made eye contact with the witch a shock of _something_ burst through her system. And left her feeling… off.

“Titan to Luz!” Willow, apparently, repeated herself. Luz stoped piercing with her eyes the little blue plastic town being held in her hand and stared at the plant witch. Seeing as she seems to be expecting some sort of input she exclaimed “The answer is yes!”. The witch looked out of sorts.

“So, “gay” means “yes”?

  
Luz glanced back at the witch, calmly scrolling through the human’s phone in search of a song worth listening, head hanging upside down the sofa, pajama clad legs resting under Eda’s wanted poster.

“What do you mean you don’t know what “gay” means? Willow your dads are literally it” she looked around the Living Room searching Amity and Gus’s faces for a trace or recognition. Gus is staring in rapt attention, summoning his scroll to add this tidbit of information to his already extended notes, Amity sits a little to his left. Luz almost doesn´t catch her stealing a glance at the younger witch’s screen. Upon realizing she was caught she sheepishly smilee at the human, making a shushing motion.

Smirking at her, causing the human's stomach to _shift_. Keep it tougher Luz dammit.

“Oh, yes, that's why I’m asking. Because I already know it". The green eyed girl joked. “Well, sometimes I ask about things I know from earth just because they are weirded up in here!” The human defended herself, blushing slightly.

“So… in the Human Realm being gay means you are attracted to someone of the same gender as you, more specifically if you are a man who feels attraction to other men. So... in earth your dads would have been called a gay couple. A really cute one at that.” She winked at the plant witch, at which she laughed.

“Well they are kind of cute in a Daddy way.” Happily, mumbles the witch. Luz shudders at the remark, she promises herself not to explain that, some rocks should be left _unturned_. “What would you guys call Willow’s dads?” She continues. Amity is intently staring at the wall right on top of her left shoulder, while Gus replies “Horace and Jeremiah.”

“No, I mean how do people in the Boiling Isles call two men who are in love with each other, or two girls?”. Willow sits at the floor besides Luz, returning to the place she abandoned after calling UNO. The other three are starting to realize just how deep her luck with games runs. Or that she is a really good cheater.

There's a bet going on.

It’s Amity’s turn to speak as she half asks “Happy?”. Luz looks at her, feeling her cheeks heat up, this is getting ridiculous. She continues “So, there is no word for same gender attraction in the Boiling Isles? Does this mean that there´s no prejudice in this realm?”

Amity’s brows draw together, a frown. “There’s a lot of prejudice among the Boiling Isles Luz, it just seems not to be about the same things as it manifests itself in earth.” She looks down for a moment before continuing. “So… is it not ok to be gay on earth?”

Willow snorts, and says “Well it must be a little bit okay at least, since the playlist we have been listening to is called “Gay is the way”. Gus laughs, Amity smirks, and Luz face palms before joining Gus. She responds “Well, gay _is_ the way”. Even Willow joins them know.

The illusionist, after calming down, wonders “What would you call two girls liking each other”

“Wonderful!” Quips Amity, who shares a glance with Willow, only for them to grin. “I was thinking something along the lines of “Marvelous and awe-inspiring”. They break their silence with a course of chackling laughter.

  
Luz looks at them and chuckles. Smile stretching, dimples deepening, eyes locked on gold and shining, she answers Gus. “If it’s only same gender attraction then it’s called Lesbians, but if they like their same sex and other sexes... like me, that’s bisexual. I like boys and girls”. It’s her time to smirk, Amity’s starting to blush, and whenever she starts it’s hard for her to gain the upper hand.

She is getting flustered, she is not being able to convey everything she wants to, so she refocuses on the hexagonal board in the center of their group. “So, who’s ready for some Settlers of Catan?!” Luz finishes with a flourish.

“I’m ready for every one of you to lose miserably like usual, but I don’t know if you are ready to lose any more of your pride” the plant witch says with just enough malice. They call her Dark Willow when she gets like this.

They have been doing this for almost 6 months. Luz has looking into some of the old trash piles at Eda’s and found a big box of human board games, cards, dice, and a great addition to her room, a dart set. After a regretful episode involving Hooty’s eye, _darting_ was vetoed as a solo game, to be practiced with all windows closed of course. The rest of the games were brought out during full moons, and sleepovers. She can’t believe her luck. Her friends have been here with her thought some dark times. Thought some terrible and sad times. And for the fun as well.

She misses her mom terribly. Sleep eludes her on the days she imagines Camila sitting alone in her couch, almost a year after her daughter disappeared without a trace. Still wondering if she was alive, wondering if maybe death would be a preferable alternative. They are trying, all of them. Eda, Lilith and King have been researching every possibility, but without magic and without leads…

  
She has been trying so hard, and even if she’s not even close, it's hard to feel awful sometimes. The sadness that nags at the edge of her consciousness is somehow diminished on nights like this. Nights where she feels loved, and content. And also a little flustered, she admits as she looks up from setting her pieces and the board and finds Amity’s eyes boring into her own with such a ferocity that her pulse goes haywire.

She looks different, auburn hair growing longer, green hair getting cut a little every month, cheekbones sharpening, she’s getting taller as well. But Luz is just about to catch her, much to the witch’s dismay. And those eyes, god, they burn with something she wasn’t seen in her 15 years.

_Dios_ , Luz you need to stop doing this. She may not know what this inferno fueled shifting in her chest was. But she knew it would never be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes or gramatical errors.


End file.
